


And Then, It Was All Strawberries and Peach

by Ufuckr



Series: And Then, It Was All Strawberries and Peach [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, george lives alone, no beta we die like dream in sands of time, there kind of is angst?? idk... not much, they r so cute wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ufuckr/pseuds/Ufuckr
Summary: Dream flies to the UK, and during his visit George learns that he tastes like Strawberries and Peaches.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: And Then, It Was All Strawberries and Peach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929568
Comments: 10
Kudos: 502





	And Then, It Was All Strawberries and Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really pairs nice with the slowed version of Sofia by Clairo, you can find it on youtube and spotify. Enjoy!

George lay awake in bed, his mind and heart racing. He had talked to Dream an hour earlier, he was already on the plane to London and George was restless. He didn’t know how he was going to face Dream after stupidly confessing on the phone. He’d probably feel better if Dream hadn’t hung up immediately after he said it. He mentally berated himself thinking, “Couldn't you have at least waited for him to get off the plane? Now he probably hates you.” He groans. “Who would like someone like me anyway. I could have been straight, I would probably have a girlfriend by now. But no, I had to be this way.” George thought as he looked bitterly up at the ceiling. He hated being gay, he knew that his parents were disappointed, how could they not? No one has made him feel the way Dream has, he knew deep down that no girl could ever do this to him. He was completely head over heels for the idiot. If only he felt the same...

He picked up his phone after laying there scowling at nothing for about fifteen minutes. He had shut it off, not wanting Dream to call him back. It took a few seconds to boot back up. He squinted at the bright light and realized he had a missed message from Dream. He read the text message out loud, “I’ll see you soon.” Was all it read, nothing more. George groaned loudly.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” He whined. Screw Dream and his need for dramatic effect. George had no idea how Dream felt but, he knew that he would have been more nervous if there was no text at all. 

George set his phone on his nightstand and clicked off the light. It was almost 3 am and he had to be ready early this morning for Dream. As he tried to fall asleep his mind couldn't help but wander to what it would be like if Dream liked him back. His thoughts traveled to all the times Dream said I love you and showed a more serious kind of affection. Now that he was thinking about it maybe being with Dream wasn't as far off as he had thought. He fell asleep with Dream on his mind, nerves still pricking him at the fact that he would be here soon.

He woke to a loud blaring alarm in his ear, immediately grabbing his phone to snooze it and sleep for another ten minutes. Of course when he realized what day it was his eyes practically popped out of his head. “Dreams coming today… Ohmygodohmygod Dream is going to actually be here. Like here, here in my apartment.” He dashed out of bed remembering his home was an absolute mess. He spent the morning tidying up and preparing a makeshift bed on the couch for Dream, he had insisted George keep the bed even with George's protests. After obsessively cleaning the apartment for a while, he cut up some fruit for when he gets here. Now all he had to do was wait, which he claims was the hardest thing he’s ever done. He tried to distract himself on twitter but to no avail. He set his phone down after checking the time, “He’s late.” George thought. “He probably decided to go back to Florida so he didn’t have to see me, he hates you now. He-“. His thoughts were cut short by a strong knock at his door. 

George brought his trembling body to the door and stood in front of it. His mind raced at the thought of who was behind the door. “You can do this… You can do this.” He chanted to himself. He looked up from his feet and slowly opened the door. There he was, in his dorky green hoodie looking down as his dorky green phone probably wondering if he got the right address because of how long it took for the door to open. George was frozen in place, he watched as Dream, actual Dream looked up from his phone. And Dream burst into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, freckled cheeks revealing dimples and eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Hi.” Dream said through a grin. 

“Hi” George breathlessly said before he threw his arms around the taller man. He thought about pulling away, mind racing thinking he overstepped. But his thoughts melted away when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and twirl him around as much as he could in the small doorway. 

“George! It’s you! It’s actually you! You’re, you’re so short!” Dream laughed. And George didn’t fight back, he only hugged him closer, relishing in the feeling of Dream’s laugh vibrating through him and the sound of his laugh. 

George pulled away from the hug to let Dream inside, he didn't know how long they were standing there in each other's arms but he knew it had been a little too long. He took Dream's suitcase and shoes and set them near the door. Dream walked in and looked around, eyes settling on the big bowl of fresh fruit George had cut a few moments prior. 

“Can I have some of that? I haven’t eaten anything in over twelve hours...” He said sheepishly pointing over to the fruit. George looked up from organizing Dream’s stuff following where Dream’s hand was pointing. 

“Of course! It’s for you, I’ll grab some bowls.” He reached up to the shelf and barely reached the bowls. He scooped some fruit out for both of them and guided Dream over to the sitting area.

“So, you’re a lot shorter than I thought you would be.” Dream said with a smirk. This time George had the means of responding as he was not hugging Dream while his brain short-circuited. 

“Excuse me, I’m average height it’s not my fault you’re a giant.” Dream burst into laughter at that and George chuckled along with him. Curse that stupid contagious laugh. They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying each other’s company and eating when Dream spoke up.

“Don’t worry Georgie, I think it’s cute.” He said. Before George could comprehend what he had just said Dream was getting up taking their empty bowls and going to the sink to wash them. George's face heated up when he realized what he said. He was glad Dream’s back was turned because he was sure he was completely red. George was still processing the fact that Dream called him cute to his face when Dream started talking about plans of what to do for the week he would be staying. They passed around ideas for a couple of minutes before deciding on going to the beach then having George show him around to his favorite shops and restaurant for today, and going to the pier and Brighton Tower the next day.

After Dream finished with the dishes they put their coats and shoes back on and headed outside. They walked in a comfortable silence to the beach. George couldn’t help but sneak a few glances at the taller man walking next to him. Sure he saw a few photos of Dream here and there but not too often. Now was the first time he had actually seen his face alive and moving. He was real and here, and he had to admit he was beautiful. With his golden fluffy hair, tanned skin, long eyelashes, and freckles dusting his cheeks and arms how could he not be nice to look at? He was so lost in thought staring at Dream that he had in fact, had not noticed Dream staring back at him. 

Dream smiled, “Earth to George.” He said waving his hand in front of Georges’s face. George snapped out of whatever world he was in and immediately blushed out of the embarrassment of being caught. “You okay dude?” Dream said laughing slightly at George’s expression. 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” He said with a huff. Their conversation lulled again and they were once again left in the blanket of comfortable silence, simply enjoying being together for the first time. 

They made it to the beach and Dream instantly ran towards the water. He stopped right in front of the water, George making his way up next to him. Dream took in a long breath, inhaling the fresh ocean air. He looked truly at peace, and again, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, George couldn’t help but think that he looked absolutely beautiful next to the blue water. He looked back to the sea and sat down, Dream following soon after. They sat there for what seemed to be forever, bathing in the cool salty air. George wondered what Dream was thinking about. He hadn’t mentioned George’s sudden confession and it almost seemed like he had forgotten about it. He didn’t feel like their friendship had changed at all. Dream didn’t seem to have been phased by it at all.

After it seemed like Dream was ready to get going, George spoke up “Wanna get a little something to eat and maybe go to a few shops?” 

“Huh?” Dream looked over to George. “Oh, yeah, that sounds great. You have to take me to that cafe you’ve been telling about.” George’s face lit up. 

“Oh yes! I love that place, they have the best hot cider ever.” He said as he sat up. 

They walked through many bustling streets and peeked into a few shops before reaching the cozy building. The bell ringed as they walked in, the smell of roasting coffee and cinnamon wafting through the air. It was much warmer in the little cafe so they both slid their jackets off, picked a seat, and walked up to the counter to order. The girl at the counter took Dream’s order first then turned her attention to George. As soon as she started talking George could tell what was going on, she leaned in and started talking in a slow, close to flirtatious tone. 

“So cutie…” George blushed. “What can I get you?” The girl said intently. 

“Er… I’ll take a large hot cider.” He said looking down at his hands resting on the counter. 

“Anything else?” George was about to answer when he felt the girl take hold of his wrist. Now he was uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to do until he felt a strong arm wrap around him. He had almost forgotten the other man was there. 

He looked up at the taller man to see him glaring daggers into the girl. “Back. Off.” He said sternly. The girl ignored his comment and started snaking her hand up George’s arm. His body didn’t move, but his face told a different story “Can’t you see he’s uncomfortable!?” Dream raised his voice. “And anyway he’s m-” Dream cut his sentence short, it almost seemed like he was surprised at what he was about to say. Dream glared at the girl, removing her hand from his arm, got their food, and walked with George back to their seats. 

“I’m sorry, I hate people like that.” Dream said bitterly. George wasn't paying attention to what Dream was saying, in favor of being hyper-aware of the strong arm that had not left his waist. It seemed as if Dream had read George’s mind because he removed his arm from George realizing he may have been holding on for a little too long.

“I could have handled that on my own, Dream.” George said.

“I know but you weren’t moving, you didn’t do anything, you... you can’t just let people do that George.” Dream’s voice rose at the end of his sentence. George wondered why he was being so defensive. “Sorry, nevermind.” Dream put on a forced smile and looked down at George. But George knew him well enough to know that he was still upset. 

They had decided to take their food and drinks to go, so now they found themselves sitting next to each other on a bench in one of the most touristy and noisy streets of Brighton. Despite the uncomfortable events that had just occurred while getting it, they were both rather happy with their food. George hummed as he took slow sips of his hot cider and watched the bustle of the street, oblivious to the gaze on him from Dream

George took the last long sip of his cider and looked over at Dream to his left. Dream had already forced his focus back to his cider and was finishing up as well. “Where to next?” George said with a loud yawn following suit. It was about 6 pm, they had been out for longer than George had thought and it was already getting dark. 

“Hm… how about we go back to the beach? I bet it’s beautiful at night” Dream suggested, standing up from the bench and stretching his long arms above his head. “Alright.” George said standing up as well. 

They joked and laughed the whole way to the beach reflecting on some of their past antics. Though when they reached the beach and saw just how beautiful it looked they both wordlessly agreed to stay silent and enjoy this moment. They sat down watching as the bright crescent moon disappeared and reappeared behind clouds, lighting up the water. But the water wasn’t the only thing lit up. 

For the second time today, George's attention was not on the view, but on Dream. George thought Dream looked beautiful before in the sun earlier but it could not compare to what he looked like lit up by the moon. His features were softened by the dull light, long eyelashes casting shadows that danced across his cheekbones, knees tucked under his chin, he looked like he was thinking hard about something. George looked back to the sea, Dream was right, it did look pretty amazing. 

A few minutes passed and George was still looking out over the water. He turned his head to look at Dream, expecting him to be looking ahead but instead found the man looking at him. Dream’s eyes flicked down to his hands, he was nervously fumbling his fingers. He stared intently down and took a deep breath. He started to say something but cut himself off. Dream took a deep breath before trying again to get words out.

“Did you mean it?” Dream said softly.

“Did I mean what?” 

“Do you... actually love me?” Dream looked at George. “Did you really mean it?”

“Dream… I-” George was suddenly cut off by a large hand taking his chin and pulling him closer, George’s eyes widened. Dream stopped pulling George when their lips were a hair away, George could feel Dream’s breath on him. 

“George.” Dream breathed out. “I love you too.”

Before George knew what was happening Dream was closing the gap between them. And then, it was all strawberries and peach. George leaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. It was so good, so right. He felt like this was what he was meant to do, like he was made for this, made for loving Dream. George pushed Dream down so he was laying on top of him and they both laughed into the kiss. George felt sand stick to his arms and legs but none of that mattered. The seagulls sounded, the waves crashed, the sand itched and stuck to his skin, but George and Dream couldn't care less. They eventually, though regretfully, had to come up for air.

They looked into each other’s eyes, George smiled, buried his face in the crook of Dream’s neck, and inhaled through his nose, he smelled like strawberries too.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this took so long to write for some reason,,, I'll probably make a sequel to this, writing them makes me so happy. I was actually eating a fruit salad with peach and strawberries while writing this and had the need to write that into the story lmao. I hope you liked it!!


End file.
